Unconditional Love
by olivian484
Summary: My name's Yuui Mitsubishi. Last of the Mitsubishi, Obito's lover and considered dead...until I arrive back in Konoha, with all ten Bijuu inside me, after fourteen years of being missing. I'm sure you're asking: "how did that happen?", "does Obito know?", "what's gonna happen if he finds out?" Just read the story and find out. Rated T for mild language use.
1. Prologue

**Yuui's pov**

"Obito!" I shouted, trying to alert him of the falling boulder. "Obito, move!"

Time slowed as I managed to shove my boyfriend out of the path of the falling boulder. The rock crashed against my body, pinning me against the ground. Parts of the rock flaked off and cut into my face and the right side of my body leaving deep ridges in my skin. My indigo blue hair dulled to a gray as dust settled into it. I trained my silvery blue eyes in the only direction I could. Up.

"Are you alright?" I choked out, my voice barely above a whisper. "Rin? Kakashi? Obito?"

"Yuui!" Obito recovered from his shock and tried to push the boulder off of me. "Kakashi, help me!"

"No…stop," I choked out. "I can't even feel my right side anymore. I would just be a hindrance anyway."

"Don't say that!" Obito slammed his fist into the boulder, but he knew that it was futile. "I can't let you die."

My now fading chakra sense picked up twenty hidden stone shinobi surrounding the collapsed cave. "You need to go. There are twenty earth shinobi out there. Forget me. I love you Obito."

"I love you too, Yuui," he replied softly. "I'll never forget you."

"Earth style," the shinobi shouted. "Rock breaker!"

"Go!" I managed to shout with the last of my strength. They left my sightline and the boulders buried me completely, plunging me into darkness and the welcoming world of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 1

**Yuui's pov**

"Ugh…" I groaned, opening my eyes. I saw that I was laying in a very comfortable bed. I was wrapped from head to toe in bandages and my head throbbed badly. "What happened to me? Where am I?"

"I see you are awake, child," a gravelly old voice spoke from my right. "You were out for several days."

My right eye was swollen shut. His chakra signature was an old one, one that shouldn't be here. "Who are you, gramps?"

"That will be known to you in due time, child," he said.

"For your information, my name is Yuui Mitsubishi!" I shouted at the old man. Red hot pain sliced through my chest. "Ack!"

"Be careful," he chastised gently. "You don't want to reopen any of your wounds, do you Yuui?"

I had instant respect for this man. "No sir. How long until I'm completely recovered?"

"Several months at best. Your wounds need to close then you need to rehabilitate your muscles," the old man explained. I then caught sight of his eyes.

"Are you an Uchiha, gramps?" His left eye was red with the three black tomoe pattern of the sharingan. "You're left eye is the sharingan."

"You are perceptive," he complimented. "I'll give you that. Yes, I am. And with my sharingan, I can see that you contain massive chakra reserves within you."

I smiled slightly. "That's what the Mitsubishi are best known for: their insanely large chakra reserves. My mother says I'm special because I contain quadruple what a standard Mitsubishi has."

"You have quadruple what they have?" he inquired.

"Yes sir," I responded, able to nod my head slightly. "A standard Mitsubishi contains double of an ordinary ninja."

"I see. That's quite a lot of chakra for one so small. But, if I may ask, what's the use of so much chakra?"

"Oh, in battles, if we can't kill an opponent, they die of chakra exhaustion. It's pretty useful. It also allows us to master all chakra natures."

"How many have you learned?"

"I was born with earth, wind, and fire and I've mastered lightning. I was also born with the lava style, scorch style, and particle style kekkei genkais."

'Particle style?' the old man thought. 'That's the kekkei tōta.'

"Old man?" I asked. He had gone silent. "Are you alright?"

"How well do you know the particle style?" he suddenly asked.

"Oh, I've mastered it. Why?" I responded. "Is it that special?"

"Only two people have ever been known to use the particle style. The second and fourth Tsuchikages."

"Well, I knew that. The fourth Tsuchikage was my mentor before I left and became a part of the Leaf. I was born in the Leaf and learned in the Stone. No one else knows about my particle style abilities but the Hokage and my parents." I softened my voice. "But my parents died during the war. I'm also the last Mitsubishi alive. What a way to live, huh?"

"War is a terrible thing, isn't it? I'll tell you what, I'll teach you everything I know in return for some of your chakra."

I smiled. "Sounds like a deal old man! You saved my life, after all!"

'Perfect,' the old man thought. 'She's right where I want her.'

 **Obito's pov**

It's been four months since Yuui's death on that mission we had. I stared at the ceiling as I laid on my bed, feeling nothing but loss and a hole in my heart. I then heard someone banging on my door.

"Obito," dammit. It was Kakashi. "I know you're in there! Minato sensei has another mission for us."

"Shut up, Bakakashi!" I snapped at him. "Go away!"

"Obito," he sighed. "Let her go. Yuui's been dead for four months and nothing is going to bring her back."

"I said shut up! You didn't know Yuui like I did! You didn't love her like I did and you never will!"

He sighed again. "Obito, will you please come out? This mission should help to distract you from Yuui."

I sighed, sitting up slowly and tying my headband to my forehead. I opened the door and forced a smile. "Let's go, Kakashi."


	3. Chapter 2

**Yuui's pov**

It's been six years since the old man found me under the boulder. I've regained all my previous strength and I even mastered water. I have finally hit my growth spurt and now reach 5' 10". My silver blue eyes have changed the most. Instead of being a solid color, they are now a mix of the two. The outer edges of the irises are a cerulean blue and it fades into a vibrant silver. My eyes are known to terrify people, even the toughest of shinobi.

For the time being, Madara, who was the old man, passed away and he entrusted his dream to me. He wants to bring eternal peace to this accursed world. It had now become my dream, as Madara was my mentor and had a special place in my heart. His death had taken a massive toll on me, and I have now hardened my heart to make sure I never have to suffer like that anymore.

In order to protect my identity, I wear a mask that covers my entire face. I am currently walking around the Leaf village and it's the middle of the day. I made my way to the memorial stone where I found my two teammates. Kakashi and Obito. Rin, surprisingly, was somewhere else. I slowly made my way to them, spying from the shadows until I accidentally stepped on a stick. Snap!

'Shit,' I cursed at myself.

"Who's there?" Kakashi turned and looked in my direction.

'Shit, shit, shiiiiiit!' I kept my cool, even though my ex teammates were probably going to kill me. 'I guess I'm gonna die right now. Oh, who am I kidding? They can't even touch me!'

I straightened up, and walked out of the shadows, transforming my features even though they were hidden by my mask. My hair changed from an indigo blue to a chocolate brown and my eyes changed to green. Kakashi and Obito both tensed as I appeared from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Obito demanded. "Why are you here?"

"I am no one of extreme importance," I said, my voice cold and void of any emotions. "I am here because I lost a friend and I am visiting the memorial stone here as they were part of the Leaf."

"May I ask the name of said friend?" Kakashi asked.

"Negative," I replied. "But my name is Zephyr."

"Pleasure," Kakashi still eyed me suspiciously.

I felt Zetsu's chakra pulsing from outside of the Hidden Leaf village boundaries. Time to go. I looked at my old teammates. "Well, I best be going. It was a pleasure meeting you. We will meet again."

With that, I shunshined my eighteen year old body to where Zetsu was waiting for me. I flared my chakra in the greeting pattern before showing myself from the shadows, just in case of a trap. Zetsu beckoned me to where he was.

"Have you found our target?" I inquired. Our current target was the nine tails jinchūrikii, Kushina Uzumaki. So far, I had found and sealed all of the tailed beasts but the nine tails in side of my body. A slight nod came from Zetsu. "Good. We attack tonight."

Time skip

I stealthily made my way to where Kushina was sleeping, a four year old blonde boy was tucked into her arms. I cursed under my breath. A child. Now what?

I looked up at the sky and gauged the time. Approximately midnight, so I had about six hours until sunrise. Quickly and quietly, I placed Kushina under a genjutsu and stole away to the sealing alter outside the village. I bound her with chakra chains and released the genjutsu.

"What?" Kushina gasped, realizing that she was not in her house. "Where am I?"

"Somewhere that only I know," I said, looking her in the eye. She froze.

"Those eyes," she whispered. "Yuui?"

I chuckled. "For a woman I only met once, you certainly are keen. You are correct. The ex student of your beloved husband, and the one to end your life."

I looked deep into her soul and found the nine tailed fox Kurama. I smiled behind my mask. "Now, Kurama, destroy the village that has brought you pain. Kai release!"

Red chakra surged from the seal on her stomach and collected in a giant mass in front of me. Once the last drops of chakra were sucked away, the chakra gained the form of a fox with nine tails. Instead of blood red eyes, an icy, silver blue color slid over his irises. I smiled.

'I've done it old man,' I looked skywards and smiled. 'I'll see you soon.'

"Kushina!" I heard the voice of Minato.

"Dammit!" I hurriedly erased her memories of who released the nine tails and shunshined into the nearest tree, concealing my chakra in the process. 'That was close.'

From the forest emerged Minato, Kakashi, Obito, and several other shinobi. They all searched the nearby trees and brush. One came too close to me, so I whipped out a kunai and slit their throat before they could react and carefully placed them on the ground.

"Lord Minato!" another shinobi said. "Ruko's chakra has disappeared."

'Shit!' I almost flared my chakra in panic. 'I'm going to be caught!'

As if on cue, several kunai impaled themselves just inches from where I was standing. I smirked beneath my mask. What fun. I'll finally have a challenge on my hands. I stepped slowly from the shadows, hands up in the air.

"Well," I drawled out, feigning surprise. "You caught me, _Lord Fourth._ "

"You dare insult the Hokage?" one shinobi demanded. I silenced him by blowing his brains out the back of his skull with a jutsu unique to my clan. I smirked.

"Aw, that was no fun," I showed a hint of sadness towards the shinobi in front of me while screams of dying villagers filled the background. "He was too easy to break. Tell me, do you know how it feels to watch a loved one die a slow an painful death in front of you, knowing you can't do anything about it? Do _you_ , Minato sensei?"

A ripple of shock went through the shinobi in front of me. Kakashi spoke. "Th-that's impossible! Both Rin and Yuui died during the war!"

"Wrong!~" I sang, flipping my mask off and letting my features glow in the moonlight. "The Yuui that you speak of is standing right in front of you. And she will be the end of you."

 **Obito's pov**

The girl in front of us whipped off her mask and her features came to light. My breath caught as I remembered the face of the girlfriend of mine I thought was dead. Her indigo hair was tied out of her face. Her face had deep ridges etched into the right side, spanning from her chin to her forehead. Her eyes were what changed the most. The solid color evolved to a mixture of silver and blue that chilled me to the very core. The sickening grin plastered on her face distorted her scars, making her look like some form of deranged mutant in the moonlight.

"Yuui," I breathed out. "What happened?"

"Oh, you mean these?" Yuui lightly traced the scars on her face. "Several months of rehabilitation and working to where I am now. With out the help of the man who found me, I'd be just another name on your pathetic memorial stone."

"Who found you?"

"A distant relative of yours, Obito," her grin grew wider. "Madara Uchiha. Don't worry about finding him, he passed. You need to worry about me, the one who will bring about true peace to this world with the help of Kurama. I shall revive the ten tails and become the next Sage of the Six Paths."

"Yuui," I whispered. "Have you really stooped so low?"

A small chuckle. "Oh, Obito. You really are oblivious to everything, aren't you? Ever since you'd found me unconscious in that stream, and for my entire life, I've always been like this. I was just waiting for a reason to let my inner demon out."

She withdrew her katana, pointing it at Kakashi and I. All emotion had left her face as she stared us down. She spoke, a cold monotone void of any emotion projected over the clearing.

"I hope you're happy, Obito. The Yuui Mitsubishi that you knew is dead and never existed. I will bring peace to this accursed world, and my old teammates and sensei will not stop me."


	4. Chapter 3

**Yuui's pov**

"I hope you're happy, Obito. The Yuui Mitsubishi that you knew is dead and never existed. I will bring peace to this accursed world, and my old teammates and sensei will not stop me."

Lies, lies and more lies. What I had said, minus the rehabilitation and my plan for the world, was a bunch of bullshit. I had drawn my katana and pointed it at my ex teammates.

'Tsukii,' I sat in my mind scape in front of a massive granite building. Inside, one of the ten swishing tails of half of the Ten Tails reached through the pillars and cupped my face.

 **'I'm sorry, child,** ' she, yes she, whispered. ' **This is all my fault. The only other person who ever became my friend was Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, and she went mad and used my power for evil. It seems that it is forcing you to do the same.** '

I smiled. 'Don't worry, Tsukii. To bring peace, sometimes there must be violence. That is a burden I am willing to take on.'

' **Thank you, Yuui. I love you.** '

'I love you too, Tsukii.'

Tsukii was my mother figure ever since my parents found her yin half and sealed her inside me. People thought her a vicious monster, but she was a caring friend with violent tendencies if her friends were threatened in any way. I smiled, before steeling my gaze once more.

"Forgive me…" I whispered after killing every shinobi but Kakashi, Obito, Minato, and the third Hokage. "Obito…Kakashi…Sensei…but this is goodbye…"

Using my clan's kekkei genkai, I erased their memories from this night storing them in a locked up section of my mind before escaping the forest. I stopped in front of Kurama and looked into his eyes, releasing him from my control.

"Kurama," I whispered. "Let's go. Our time here is done. Seal…"

Kurama's chakra spiraled into my neck, leaving the imprint of a seal next to eight others. Before my chakra coils overloaded themselves with Kurama's chakra, I teleported back to the base and sat inside a ring of seals that I placed to help me regulate the flow of my new amount of chakra.

I sank into my mind scape and faced the nine hulking figures of the tailed beasts. Shukaku the one tail, Matatabi the two tails, Isobu the three tails, Son Goku the four tails, Kokuo the five tails, Saiken the six tails, Chomei the seven tails, Gyūki the eight tails, and Kurama the nine tails were all roaming the peaceful meadow of my mind scape. I took my usual spot in front of the granite structure that housed Tsukii and gazed over at the tailed beasts. I sighed.

'It seems so peaceful,' I said. 'I would like it to stay this way.'

Tsukii snaked one of her tails through the pillars and wrapped me in it. ' **Are you sure you want to go through with this, Yuui? You are a strong kunoichi and could easily befriend them all.** '

I closed my eyes and leaned into her touch. 'I will ask them first. They deserve their own opinion on being fused back together.'

' **You always were a thoughtful child. No wonder I took a liking to you so fast.** '

I smiled before whistling to gain the attention of the nine other tailed beasts. They stopped what they were doing and formed a half circle in front of me. I projected my voice so that all of them could hear me.

'I'm sure that some of you are wondering why I have released you from your previous hosts and resealed you inside me,' I made eye contact with each tailed beast. 'I will answer your questions to the best of my abilities and when I'm done, you will get the chance to voice an opinion on the matter at hand.'

' **Yuui,** ' Matatabi said. ' **Why did you choose your body to seal us in, and not try to befriend our previous hosts?** '

I took a breath before answering. 'I have lost too many precious people in my life. I was afraid of losing them, but I have their bodies sealed in a scroll that never leaves my side. I also need you for something, but you had to be inside me for it to work.'

' **What do you need us for?** ' Kokuo tilted her head.

'Behind me is half of the ten tails, and I need you all to resurrect her entirety. _That_ is where your opinion comes in. I won't force you all to be fused together if you don't want to, but if you don't, you must all learn to get along. Having you argue gives me a massive headache.'

Silence filled my mind scape while they all thought. One at a time, they glanced at me, then back at each other. Son Goku was the first to speak.

' **Yuui,** ' he said. ' **I have known you for a few years now, yet you keep surprising me with your plans. If my siblings agree with me on this, I would like to learn how you fight as well as how you think before I let you do anything with** **me.** '

All of the tailed beasts nodded in unison. I smiled. 'Alright. Perhaps we could spend the next few years learning just how compatible the eleven of us are?'

' **Eleven?** ' Kurama asked.

'Oh yes,' I laughed. 'I forgot to introduce you all to Tsukii. You can come out, Tsukii!'

Slowly, she emerged from the granite enclosure that she stayed in. Her tan colored tails swished behind her, and her blood red sharrinnegan eye looked out at the smaller forms in front of her. Even though she was at half her full power, she dwarfed all of them. The Divine Tree seed that she had been formed from spiraled from her back and added to her monstrous size. Her head had the shape of a crocodile and her teeth poked out from her upper jaw.

'This,' I said to the tailed beasts. 'Is Tsukii, the ten tails.'


	5. Chapter 4

**Yuui's pov**

8 years later

I sat in the ring of seals, meditating. My chakra coils have been accustomed to the additional chakra that I have added to my original stores. I have befriended all of the tailed beasts, and we all spar together on a weekly basis.

A lot can happen in eight years. My hair now hung at the middle of my calves, and I have to keep it tied up in a braid to make sure I don't trip on it.

After learning how to fuse small amounts of the tailed beasts' chakra together, I awakened my clan's dōjutsu, the byakusharrinnegan. My irises were silver with a ripple pattern in icy blue. On each ring were three icy blue tomoes, or comma like shapes, that allowed me to read and copy my opponents jutsu. I could see chakra points and the flow of chakra, along with repelling and pulling in people, absorbing ninjutsu, expelling metal weapons from any part of my body, and the susano'o, an indestructible, chakra based being that surrounds my entire body. I had become quite a kunoichi. Too bad I was considered dead in Konoha. No one would have dared to mess with them.

I opened my eyes, and stood up, strapping my katana to my back. I picked up my weapons pouch and secured it to my right thigh. Today, after fourteen years, I would finally be returning to Konoha. I wasn't going to be bound by someone else's dream for the world, I would follow my own dream until my death.

I walked out of the cave and into the sunlight. I lightly traced a finger over my scars and began walking along the riverbank until I met up with the road that went towards Konoha. After a few hours of walking the road, I stopped when a faint rustling in the bushes brought me out of my thoughts and towards my surroundings. I pulled out a kunai, hurling it at the bush and hearing it impale itself on the tree behind it.

"Who's there?" I questioned. "Show yourself!"

"Naruto, you idiot!" I heard a girl's voice shout, followed by an 'ow.'

"Come on, Sakura," a voice whined. "I just wanted to get closer to the girl with the weird ridges on her face, that's all!"

I masked my chakra and snuck through the bushes, greeted by the sight of a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, three whisker like marks on each cheek, and a bright orange jumpsuit with the Uzumaki crest on the back; a girl with bright pink hair, red kimono dress with a white Haruno crest, and green eyes; a boy with raven black hair that looks like a duck's ass, onyx eyes, and a blue shirt with the Uchiha crest with white shorts and bindings around his calves; and a man around my age with gravity defying silver hair, a blue mask covering the majority of his face, pewter eyes, and the standard Konoha jônin outfit, all huddled in the clearing beside where I had just been walking. I stepped out to meet them.

"Excuse me," I said, unmasking my chakra and stepping into their sight. "But, if I may ask, were you spying on me?"

"That's none of your business, lady!" the Uzumaki shouted.

"Naruto, be polite!" the Haruno hit him upside his head.

"Hn," the Uchiha muttered.

An irk mark appeared on the side of my forehead. "Look, brat, I know you're lying to me because I heard a rustle in the bushes and the last five minutes of your conversation. If you're trying to get on my nerves, you're doing a pretty good job of it!"

The silver haired jônin stood up. "There is only one person I know who would react just like you did, and she died fourteen years ago. If I may ask, what caused your scars?"

"I was injured during a mission," not the whole truth, but enough.

"How?" he pressed.

"I pushed a comrade of mine out of the path of a–"

"Falling boulder?" he questioned.

I froze. How did…wait. The mask and the gravity defying silver hair are characteristics unique to only one man. "Ka…Kakashi? But–"

I was cut off when he charged me with a kunai in his hands. I blocked him with my own and he spoke to the three kids. "Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, stay back. This is a fight that only I can handle."

"What makes you so sure?" I demanded, not even straining under the amount of force he applied to his blow. "A lot can change in fourteen years…Kakashi the Copy Ninja!"

He pushed me away and unveiled the sharingan he hid beneath his headband. I sneered. "How did you get your hands on such a precious item? No Uchiha would willingly give up an eye. It's considered life itself to them."

"That is a secret I'm keeping with me," he grit out. My chakra sense kicked in, and I identified the eye as Obito's.

"Let me guess," I narrowed my eyes. "Obito gave you that?"

"How did-"

"It seems that fourteen years apart can dog your memory. I was a sensor nin, and a shitty one at that. This passed decade and a half, I've been training to become better, with the help of a few friends of course." I smirked at Kakashi's glare. "You can't intimidate me, Kakashi. I have seen more deaths than I can shake a stick at. A measly little glare from you won't do anything."

He charged again, weaving hand signs. "Fire style: fireball jutsu!"

"Water style," I countered. "Water Dragon Missile!"

Mist exploded around us, but it was too thick for my regular eyesight. "Dōjutsu Stage One: Byakugan!"

My eyes changed to a pale lavender, and I spied the chakra points of Kakashi. Found you! I struck a few chakra points in his legs, halting the flow. He collapsed to his knees, unable to stand.

"Kakashi Sensei!" the Uzumaki shouted.

"No, stay away!" Kakashi shouted. "She'll kill you!"

"Now, why would I do that?" I asked, my byakugan fading away. I was genuinely hurt by what he said. "I only defended myself from your attacks, Kakashi. Your chakra will flow normally in the next few minutes. I didn't strike your chakra points too hard."

I began to walk away. "I'll see you back at the village, Kakashi."

"Yuui…" he whispered. I didn't look back.


	6. Chapter 5

**Yuui's pov**

I stepped through the gates after a small conversation with the guards Izumo and Kotetsu. I hadn't had a genuine conversation with them for over fourteen years, and I cleared up everything with them. I walked through the village, my indigo braid swishing from side to side in time with my steps.

I was spared some odd glances as I passed by some of the villagers, but I didn't care. If they think I'm ugly with half of my body covered in scars, then they're the ones with the problem. I looked up at the cliff face that sported the hokage faces and my eyes widened. Obito had finally achieved his dream of becoming hokage. I entered the hokage building and walked along the hallway, stopping in front of the hokage office. I knocked.

"Come in," came the faint reply. I inhaled deeply before entering the office. "How can I help you?"

"Lord Hokage," I bowed out of respect to Obito. He looked up over his pile of paperwork, and dropped everything in his hands, papers scattering everywhere.

"Yu…Yuui?" Obito asked from disbelief. I looked up to see tears threatening to spill over and run down his face. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me again. "If this is some cheap trick, it's not funny."

I shook my head. "No, Obito. It's me."

He stood up and walked over to me. He wore an indigo cloak with white flames along the bottom and the Uchiha crest on the back over his orange and blue jumpsuit and his headband was slanted over his left eye. Obito lightly brushed his hand over the leathery skin that formed my scars before tugging me into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Yuui," he whispered in my ear. "I couldn't save you that day. It's all my fault you look like this."

I wrapped my arms around his waist. "It's not your fault, Obito. We were kids when that happened, and I wouldn't be here without the help of the person who found me."

He pulled away before placing a chaste kiss on my scars. "If I may ask, who helped you? I would like to meet them and thank them."

My gaze darkened. "He's dead. He died a few years ago while we were out."

"I'm sorry, Yuui."

I smiled and pecked his lips. "It's fine, Obito. I'll see you when you're done with your paperwork, alright?"

"Sure thing, Yu."

"Bye, Obi."

I placed a small kiss on his cheek before exiting the building. After wandering around the village, my eyes landed on the place that Obito and I first met. The ramen stand.

Flashback

 _"Welcome back, Yuui," the owner, Teuchi, said to me. It had been a few weeks after the third hokage had found me in the stream a few miles from the village. I sat in a stool to the right of the entrance._

 _"Thanks, Teuchi-san," I responded. "I'll take the usual, please."_

 _"One pork miso, coming right up," he smiled. A short while later, an orange and blue blur came speeding into the ramen stand, placing itself right beside me._

 _"The usual, old man!" it, a boy, said._

 _"Hello, Obito," Teuchi responded._

 _'Obito, huh?' I thought, twiddling my thumbs while I waited for my ramen. 'I wonder if he's going to the academy?'_

 _"Hey, what's your name?" Obito asked._

 _"W-what?" I was shocked. Not many people wanted to talk to me. I had Tsukii inside me, after all._

 _"You heard me!" Obito shouted. "My name's Obito! What's yours?"_

 _"O-oh…u-um…" I stuttered. "M-my name's Y-Yuui. Yuui Mitsubishi."_

 _"Cool! That's a pretty name."_

 _I blushed. "R-really? Not many people talked to me back home, where I'm from. They always said I was a monster and that I didn't deserve to be where I was."_

 _"Why would they call someone like you a monster?"_

 _"Someone like me?"_

 _"Orders up!" Teuchi placed our ramen in front of us._

 _"Thank you, Teuchi-san," I said, grabbing some chopsticks._

 _"Thanks, old man!" Obito did the same._

 _"Itadakimasu!" we said in unison. "Thank you for the food!"_

 _"Like what I said before," Obito said through a mouthful of noodles. "Why would someone like you be called a monster? I bet there isn't a single drop of evil blood in you!"_

 _"R-really?" I blushed slightly. "Thank you. You're the first one to actually give me a genuine compliment!"_

 _He blushed a little. "Really?"_

 _I nodded, a genuine smile appearing on my face. "Mhm! I like you. You're pretty cool."_

 _After that day, we would always hang out after class and get ramen then he'd walk me home. Two years before we graduated, when we were ten, he confessed to me in the cutest way possible. He gave me a rose and was blushing and stuttering so much, it was a miracle that I understood him at all. We were then a couple, and everyone in the academy thought we looked very cute together._

End flashback

I lifted the flaps to the ramen stand and sat in the very same stool that I did when I first met Obito. "Hi, Teuchi-san."

He finished serving a familiar blonde before looking at me. "Yuui? Gosh, look at you! Beautiful even with your scars."

"Thank you, Teuchi-san," I smiled, placing some ryo on the counter. "Pork miso, please."

"Coming right up!"

"Hey, I know you!" the blonde pointed his chopsticks in my direction. "You're the lady that beat Kakashi Sensei!"

"My name is Yuui," I said. "And yes, I am 'the lady that beat Kakashi Sensei.' You must be Naruto."

"Yeah, and I'm going to be the next hokage, believe it!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh I believe it, alright. That's what a certain raven haired friend of mine said when he was your age. You know him as the godaime hokage."

He almost spit out his noodles. "What?"

I nodded. "Yup. It was always 'hokage this' and 'hokage that' blah blah blah. I was the only one who believed that he would do it. I guess me getting pinned under a boulder was enough motivation for him."

He spit out his noodles again. "Pinned under a boulder? Is that why you have those giant ridges on your face?"

"They actually span my entire body. Obito saved Kakashi, and I saved Obito. It was during the Third Ninja War that this happened." I explained. "I don't know how long I was under the boulders, but an old man found me and nursed me back to health. I'll never forget him."

"They're pretty cool!" Naruto said. "They make you look awesome! I wouldn't want to get on your bad side."

"Hm," I smiled slightly and Teuchi placed my ramen in front of me. "Thanks Teuchi-san. Itadakimasu."

I began to slurp down my ramen, and my bowl was empty in a matter of seconds. I hadn't had ramen in fourteen years. It tasted just like I remember it did. I stood up from my stool, paid and left the stand. I had been walking through the market for a few hours when an ANBU appeared in front of me.

"Lord Hokage has requested you," he said.

"Alright," I walked back over to the hokage building. I knocked and entered where I saw Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai and all of their students. Shock was etched into my face as Obito began to explain.

"Yuui," he began. "I have devised a test of sorts. You will be fighting each of these teams, and pick one of them to assist teaching."

"Great," note the sarcasm. "Can I make a small rule?"

"Of course. They're fighting on your terms." Obito nodded.

"Good. I will fight your sensei and your top student. You can fight alone or together, I have no preference. Come at me with the intent to kill, or you'll get nowhere."

"Alright. Everyone to training ground seven."

Everyone filed out of the office and gathered at the designated spot to begin the fight.


	7. Chapter 6

**Yuui's pov**

Everyone gathered at the designated meeting spot and I stood at the center of everyone. "Alright, who wants to go first?"

"We will!" Gai said. "Onward Neji, with the power of youth!"

I sweat dropped. Tsukii quoted him from my mind scape ' **The power of youth? Wow.** '

A Hyūga with long brown hair and lavender eyes stepped forward. "It looks like I am the first to fight you, Yuui."

"Neji, right?" I asked and he nodded. "You know the drill. Anything and everything is acceptable."

"Yes, I know," the veins near his eyes popped out as he activated his byakugan. I smiled.

"Dōjutsu stage one," I whispered. "Byakugan."

Everyone gasped. Neji was pissed. "How? You aren't even a Hyūga."

"My secrets stay secrets," I went into a battle stance, ready to face the Hyūga prodigy. "Are you ready or what?"

He growled before closing the distance between us. Every strike he threw I either blocked or dodged. I could see his chakra points pulsing and saw the point I needed to strike in the shoulder. Faster than lightning, I struck his points before crouching down, extending my right arm behind me with its palm facing the sky.

"Eight Trigrams: Sixty four palms!" Seconds later, I halted the chakra flow to every part of his body, sending him to the ground and stunning everyone into silence. My byakugan faded back to my normal eye color and I faced the crowd. "You're next, Gai."

"You may have defeated my student," he began. "But you will never beat me, the handsome blue beast of the Leaf!"

'This again? Oh boy,' I sweat dropped. I inhaled slowly before exhaling. "Come at me."

Gai is a taijutsu master. His speed and stamina may only be rivaled by Kakashi and me. He threw several punches and kicks my way and I blocked them all. I could tell that he was holding back, but so was I. Gai threw a punch to my chest, but I threw a punch out to stop it. Our fists slammed together, sending a shockwave radiating across the training ground.

"You've gotten stronger, Yuui," Gai said.

"You act as if I was horrible before," I bared my teeth, offended.

"You weren't horrible, just far from the level you are at now."

'Nice save,' I thought to myself and exchanged another series of blows with him.

"Severe Leaf Hurricane!" Gai shouted. I could sense the chakra he channeled into his leg as he swung it around.

 **'Yuui** ' Shukaku hurriedly pushed his chakra through his seal. ' **Use my chakra!** '

Just in time, I used the little chakra that Shukaku loaned me and created a barrier of sand that completely halted his kick. I began panting as I used the sand to push Gai away and recover from his attack. "Damn. I haven't had to use chakra that quickly in a long time."

"How?" Gai asked, clearly shocked by my ability to repel his attack. "How did you manage to stop my attack? It is one of the fastest attacks in all of Konoha!"

"Like I said before, when I was fighting Neji," I managed to catch my breath and repair Shukaku's seal that rested on my right collarbone. "My secrets stay secrets."

Once again, Gai and I kept trading blows until I had enough of the fight. I began to channel chakra behind every blow that I made, and Gai's defenses began to weaken significantly faster than when I hadn't been using my chakra. Finally, I landed a blow to his chest, sending him sliding backwards, kicking up a cloud of dust in the process.

"Wind Style: Gale Palm!" I sent a strong gust of wind at Gai, who was pushed back even further. I kept assaulting him with a barrage of Gale Palms, until he admitted defeat.

I rolled my shoulders out, looking to the other teams. "Alright, who's next?"

One by one, I fought the genin and their sensei's until only Kakashi and his student were left. I raised an eyebrow at his team, gesturing for either him or his student to fight me. Even though he wore a mask, I could see the faint outline of a smirk that he wore.

"Alright Sasuke," he said. "Your turn."

"Aw come on, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto whined. "Why can't I fight her?"

"Naruto!" the pink banshee shouted, cuffing him upside the head. "Just be happy that you get to see Yuui get her ass handed to her."

"An Uchiha," I deadpanned. "This is going to be the most boring fight I've ever done. Seriously, I've fought with an Uchiha more times than I can shake a stick at."

"There's no way I can lose," Sasuke said, taking his place in front of me. "You've used up a lot of chakra, and the amount you have left must be needed to stay alive."

I tried my hardest not to laugh at his perpetual scowl and the emotionless voice he used when he said that, but to no avail. I began cackling and doubled over with laughter. I wiped away tears that had formed at the corners of my eyes. "You really think I'm _that_ low on chakra? Use your sharingan and check."

He did so, and glared at the result. "How? How do you still have full chakra?"

I face palmed, tired of the questions that are receiving the same answers. "I swear, everyone here is either deaf or choosing to ignore me when I tell them the answer. My secrets stay with me, alright Uchiha?"

"Tch," he muttered. He glared up at me through the screen that his bangs formed, onyx eyes narrowed menacingly.

"Well?" I looked at my nails as I waited for him to attack me. "Are you going to attack me or what? The longer you take, the faster my opinion of you drops."

As soon as I looked up, I saw him sprinting towards me, nothing being seen except for a bright blue blur. I managed to bring up my forearm just in time to block his initial strike. I smiled at him and pushed him away.

"Now we're talking!" I regained my balance and flashed towards him, activating my sharingan in the process. "Dojutsu Stage Two: Sharingan!"

I made eye contact with Sasuke, and he froze surprise written all across his face. I pushed him away as he struggled to get his voice to work.

"I was waiting to use this for my fight with Kakashi, but I figured why the hell not?" I smirked at the stunned raven in front of me. "Care to fight sharingan against sharingan, Sasuke?"

Another collective gasp ran across the training grounds until Sase began to attack me out of rage. His strikes became sloppier and his breathing became more ragged. He flashed towards me, striking only out of rage.

'Hm, was I a little too blunt about that?' I mused while dodging the flurry of punches that came my way and struck Sasuke between his shoulder blades.

' **You could have been a little bit more considerate of the Uchiha brat.** ' Kurama spoke without opening an eye. ' **He thinks you stole one of the clan members eyes now, and will probably complain to the Hokage and the Uchiha elders about this.** '

'Whoops,' I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. 'I hadn't thought of that.'

' **Reckless as always, Yuui.** ' Matatabi sighed. I gave her a glare, half of my mind focused on the fight at hand.

'Hey! I'm not reckless!' I snapped.

' **I would beg to differ, kit.** ' Kurama gave me a grin.

I rolled my eyes at the two siblings before focusing back on the battle the Uchiha was giving me.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke breathed out a fireball of massive proportions, but I had a counterattack up my sleeve.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Missile!" Mist exploded across the training ground when the water and fire collided. I caught a punch that came flying at me from within the mist and aimed a kick at Sasuke's stomach. He was propelled backwards by the sheer amount of force was that applied to my kick. He landed on his back hard, and he began to slide all the way back to his team. I stood up with a smirk. "Well, that was actually interesting. Not bad, for an Uchiha prodigy."

I made eye contact with Kakashi, giving him a welcoming smile. "You're turn, Hatake."

He visibly tensed at the usage of his last name, clearly offended that I didn't care to use his first name. I looked at him expectantly.

"Well?" I tilted my head. "Coming or not? I know you never like me much when we were kids, but this is a little much, don't you think?"

He finally stepped out in front of me, his visible pewter eye blazing. What did I ever do to deserve that look of pure hate?

"Byakugan, sharingan," Kakashi said, standing tall and looking at me sternly. "Two dojutsu in one person. The only clan with that ability was the Mitsubishi clan, and they needed the chakra of a tailed beast in order to activate it."

I froze, eyes narrowing. "And where did you get that information?"

"A few years after the Third Shinobi War," he replied, crossing his arms. "I visited the abandoned Mitsubishi village and did some digging. What I found were scrolls containing drawings that depicted the ten tails, but that beast was split into the nine Bijuu we shinobi have seen today. Then, eight years ago, all nine jinchuriki disappeared with all of their respective Bijuu."

"What are you getting at, Kakashi?" I swallowed thickly, small beads of sweat ran down the sides of my face and down my neck.

"You aren't denying anything, which is only confirming my suspicions. _You_ were the one responsible for all those deaths, weren't you?" Kakashi's glare was hot enough to melt ice with a single glance.

"What makes you so sure that you're not accusing the wrong person of such a thing?" I demanded. "You have no proof that it was me that was responsible for that, nor do you have any evidence of who the person was at all."

"All witnesses describe a woman-like being with hair that seemed to blend into the night and eyes that appeared colder than ice," Kakashi countered. "Those were the only visible features as she always wore a navy blue cloak that covered her entire body and a mask covering her face. They also recalled her sealing the Bijuu into her body and the bodies of the dead jinchuriki inside a scroll located at her left hip. All of this matches you, Yuui. Fess up. It was you, wasn't it?"

A light breeze blew across the training grounds, teasing the flaps of my overcoat open and revealing the purple scroll on my left hip for everyone to see. I reached up and shook the jacket loose from my shoulders, exposing the seals located on both sides of my neck, both collar bones, the hollow of my throat, poking up over my crop top, my stomach, and both sides of both my thighs. A collective gasp ran through the training grounds as everyone lay eyes on the seals covering my body.

"Yes," I growled out. "It was me, Kakashi. But what can you do about it, huh? How could you hope to defeat the only person with a tailed beast inside them, and all of them at that? Only a seal master could hope to do that, and there aren't any in Konoha, are there?"

"There is," Kakashi said, and my old sensei appeared behind him.

 _Fuck. I forgot that Minato-sensei was still alive._ I glared at the blonde male that stood across from me.

"I never took you as the power hungry type, Yuui," Minato's baritone voice rang out across the training ground clearly. "It seems that I was wrong."

"Oh?" I countered, fingers twitching towards my untouched katana. "And learning how to form every known seal isn't the same as being power hungry? Copying over a thousand jutsu isn't power hungry? Mastering the deadliest of genjutsu isn't power hungry? _Every_ shinobi, no matter how weak or how strong, is power hungry. It's the type of power they desire, and why they desire it, that makes them good or evil."

"Everyone, stay out of this," Minato commanded. He pulled out one of his three pronged kunai and got into a battle stance, ready to fight if the need arose.

'I'm fucked, aren't I?' I looked up at the Bijuu all sitting in a ring around me.

' **Remember, you can summon smaller versions of us, Yuui,** ' Gyūki reminded me.

'Oh right. I forgot,' I returned to the real world and began the short sequence of hand seals I knew to summon Shukaku. "Summoning Jutsu!"

I slammed my right palm against the ground, black kanji characters spreading out from around my hand. A cloud of smoke poofed over the seal and a much smaller version of the Ichibi sat on the ground, the single tail poised like the head of a snake ready to strike.

"Well?" I asked, drawing my katana and pointing the gleaming, silver blade at my old sensei. "Shall we begin, _Lord Fourth_?"

I watched him do a double take from the night of the Kyūbi attack eight years ago before running at me full speed, but to my highly trained eyes, he appeared to be moving in slow motion. _I've been waiting for the day where I could kick my sensei's ass, but not like this. Oh well…nothing I can do to change that now, right?_


	8. Chapter 7

**Obito's pov**

"Lord Hokage!" I glanced up at the Anbu that hurriedly made his way into my office.

"What is it, Tori?" I asked, looking back at the paper in my hands.

"Kakashi as found the person responsible for Lady Kushina's death," he said, kneeling in front of my desk.

I set my paperwork down, clasping my hands in front of my mouth. "How? He was here the entire…"

My eyes widened as a sudden realization came over me. "No…not her…"

"I'm afraid it is, Lord Hokage. Lord Fourth and Kakashi are currently locked in battle with her. They should be done so—"

"FUCK YOU ALL!" a woman's voice bellowed over all of Konoha, followed by a deafening explosion. I spun around to face the window, catching sight of the hulking form of the Ichibi. Sand swarmed everywhere, causing shadows to stretch across the entire village as it blotted out the sun.

"Yuui…" her name rolled off my tongue in a soft whisper before I turned to my subordinate. "I'm going in there. The only person who can rationalize with her in this state is me."

"B-but Lord Hokage," Tori tried to keep me from rushing into the fray.

"This is an order, Tori," I snapped at the Anbu who dipped his head.

"As you wish, Lord Hokage." I walked swiftly out of the office and down the hallway, exiting the building in record time.

 _Yuui…why didn't you tell me? Why did you do it?_ I stopped at the entrance of training ground seven only to be greeted by my sensei and teammate locked in battle with the Ichibi. _Why…_

 **Yuui's pov**

"FUCK YOU ALL!" I bellowed, breaking the seal that held back the full force of Shukaku's power. His chakra roared through my veins, expanding my chakra coils to their max capacity as sand surrounded me. The sand shell exploded outwards after I completed my transformation, standing several hundred feet tall and glaring down at the puny shinobi before me.

"Kakashi, go!" Minato shouted, directing Kakashi so my attention was focused on him.

"YOU DARE MESS WITH ME?!" my roar echoed through Konoha and the villagers could be heard screaming as they ran for cover. "Sand shurikan!"

Thousands of shurikan made with compacted sand rained from the sky, as the majority of my sand had coalesced into a barrier above me. I swiped at the shinobi behind me with my tail, clearing a place at the rear to escape. I turned and bounded away from the village at full speed, hoping to put some distance between me and the Yellow Flash before he used his Hiraishin and caught me. As I ran, I shrank down to my original form and repaired the seal before I lost control.

 _Get to the gates. Get to the gates. Get to the gates._ I chanted in rhythm with my strides, pumping my arms and legs as fast as they would go. I ducked and weaved through the panicking villagers, using the crowd as cover while I ran. _Get to the gates. Get to the gates. Get to the—fuck, it's Obito. The hell do I do now?_

I screeched to a halt in front of the man in front of me, arms crossed and the most stern expression I've ever seen on his face.

"Why?" Obito whispered, words carrying in the wind. The villagers' screams faded into the background, the hurt laced through Obito's words wounding my already scarred heart. "Why didn't you tell me, Yuui?"

"I-I…Obito, I…" for once in my life, I was at a loss for words. I couldn't form a coherent thought without the hurt expression on his face coming to mind. _What do I do? I hurt the only one who ever cared, and I can't even bring myself to fix it! Gah! This is so frustrating!_

"I trusted you," he said, his gaze never faltering. "I let you into the village after fourteen years of you being gone doing Kami knows what, and in return you transform into the Ichibi and keep an S class secret from me. Why?"

"I had no choice!" I snapped, finally getting my voice to work properly. "I couldn't endanger you, or anyone else in the village because of who I am! I'm trying to protect you, baka!"

"We could have kept you safe, Yuui!" Obito shouted, his voice cracking slightly. "Minato-sensei is a seal master and could have kept your seals in check, and you wouldn't have to worry about losing control over the Bijuu. The only people who would have known would have been me, the council and you."

"How can you be so sure?" I stepped back and slightly to the left, eyes scanning for an escape route. "How can I be certain that that's what would have happened? You tell me, am I truly safe with other people knowing what I am?"

Obito paused, his face softening slightly. "I'm not…but that would have been better than any of this."

I looked to the ground while pulling out my untouched Konoha headband from my weapons pouch along with a kunai. I looked up at him, holding out the sign of allegiance to Konoha with the kunai poised above it. "Then let me make sure it never happens again…"

I dug the point of the kunai into the cool piece of engraved metal and drug it across the emblem, permanently ending my allegiance with Konoha. I returned the kunai to my pouch and tied the headband securely around my neck, protecting all of the vital spots. "If being a part of Konoha means I have to sever all ties with the Bijuu I call friends, then I will fight against you and every other shinobi with every fiber of my being."

Obito froze, shock spreading through his face. He opened and closed his mouth, voice caught in the back of his throat. He swallowed thickly before his gaze darkened. He stretched his arm to the sky, voice quiet but no less menacing. "I see. Then let me make sure you keep your promise…"

He swiped his arm down, signaling to the several Anbu hidden around the spot we were at to attack. Hundreds of Konoha shinobi rained down on me, and I unconsciously activated my third stage dojutsu.

"ALMIGHTY PUSH!" every shinobi was blasted backwards by the invisible barrier created by my dojutsu. Bodies crashed through walls and windows like rag dolls, causing debris from the destroyed buildings to rain down around me. I looked up at the man I had once considered my lover, amethyst eyes blazing brighter than the sun. I summoned my katana through the seal located on my right palm and held it out warningly in front of me. My voice came out as a growl, deeper and more menacing than it had ever been before. "Stand in my way, and I will destroy everything around you that you hold dear. This is _not_ a threat, it is a _promise._ "

Obito shakily stood out of my path and I ran by, not caring to spare him a second glance as I sprinted passed him and out of the Konoha gates.

Time skip

Running. Non stop running for the past several hours. I hadn't the slightest idea as to where I was going or why, but all I knew was that I had to be rid of any shinobi that may have been sent after me. All of my muscles were burning with the constant movement, but I pushed on with only one goal in mind: _Get away._

The sun had long since sunk below the horizon, plunging the world into darkness. I forced my way through the tangled underbrush until I couldn't go on any longer, collapsing in a grassy field. The plants fell to the ground with me, surrounding my body in a comfort I hadn't felt in a long time. The only place I had for a bed for the past fourteen years was a stone slab out in the middle of nowhere. My eyelids felt like lead as sleep slowly took hold over my body. _Is this what peace feels like?_

 **Obito's pov**

"You let her _GO_?" Kakashi slammed his hands on the desk in front of me, the rattling sound of the wood echoing throughout the office and causing me to flinch. "Like it or not, Obito, Yuui is now a danger to not only you, but the rest of the shinobi world! Why didn't you send any shinobi after her?"

"I did," I whispered. "They all said the same thing."

"And what would that be?" Kakashi demanded, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"She disappeared."

Kakashi's visible eye widened. "H-how? For a woman with an amount of chakra that _massive_ to just _disappear of the face of the Earth_?"

"I'm just as confused as you are, Kakashi," I spun around in my chair, facing the section of Konoha that had been entirely destroyed in her rampage, the holes in the buildings blacker with the coming of night.

"But for her to just… _disappear…_ " Kakashi shook his head, massaging his temples to get rid of the headache I knew was coming. "To mask one's chakra is a feat on it's own, but to mask it with such control where it is undetectable…Just how much strength is Yuui hiding?"

"We were lucky to only be subjected to the power of the Ichibi," I turned back to Kakashi and clasped my hands in front of my mouth. "The next time we cross paths, the power she exerts will be greater. We must be ready. Have Minato-sensei look into the strongest of seals we have and send out our best sensory nin. I will send word to the other Great Nations about Yuui and have everyone on high alert. This…will most definitely end in war."

"Let's just hope it doesn't have to go that far, Obito," Kakashi's eye softened. "Even you have restraints when it comes to enemy ninja."

"You have your orders, Kakashi," I ignored the comment he made. "Go."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

 _Yuui…what has happened in these fourteen years to make you so violent? What is so special about those beasts that makes you consider them friends? I have so many questions for you, but I fear that I won't get the answers I want or need…_


	9. Chapter 8

**Yuui's pov**

Something cold and wet dropped onto my face, waking me from my slumber. I looked up at the blade of grass dripping with morning dew and sat up, stretching my aching muscles and popping any complaining joints. I looked up at the bright morning sun, shielding my eyes as I gauged the time.

"It's early. Now for the biggest problem…" I stood up and looked around the field, finding a few _very_ ancient buildings. "Where in the hell _am_ I?"

I walked to one of the buildings and lay a hand against the wood. _This has been here for thousands of years. How is it still standing?_

I looked up at the Bijuu sitting in their usual ring around the meadow of my mind scape. 'How are these buildings still standing?'

' **It would appear to be the influence of the Divine Tree,** ' Kokuo flicked her tails. ' **You seemed to have stumbled upon the birthplace of the cycle of hatred.** '

'As in the birthplace of the Sage of the Six Paths' _sons_?' My jaw hung open in shock. 'But that place is _days_ away from _any_ of the Great Nations. How fast was I going?'

' **I would hazard to guess…about twice as fast as the Hiraishin that the Yellow Flash uses,** ' Son Goku mused. If it was possible, my jaw hung open even more.

'Damn…' I returned to the real world and began to explore the ancient settlement of the Sage of the Paths. _I knew I was fast, but damn…faster than the Yellow Flash himself? Speeds like that are unheard of without the help of seals, and I was doing that for_ hours. _Kami-sama…what the hell am I?_

I reached the entrance to the settlement, and in the distance I saw what looked like a giant oak tree stump poking over the crater in a mountain. I ran to the location and felt a chakra so familiar it was terrifying. I slid my way into the bottom of the crater and walked over to the tree stump, laying my hand gently onto the bark. Memories surged forth, clouding my vision.

Flashback

 _GWOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR! The Jūbi in all her glory surged forth to protect the one she held dear, fighting the two brothers who were trying to end their mother's tyrannical rein._

 _Rocks surged up from the ground, encasing Kaguya Ōtsutsuki in an inescapable prison of stone. The boulders coalesced into a sphere and rose into the sky. She felt her own power diminishing as her body changed forms and became the stump of the once proud Divine Tree._

End flashback

I pulled away from the stump with a small yelp and stumbled onto my rear in surprise. _What was that?_

' **That, Yuui,** ' Tsukii spoke from within her structure. ' **Was from when Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's sons fought against her to stop her from forcing people to do her bidding. I should have known that she would have used me for evil.** '

I looked up at her. She looked so disappointed in herself for her decisions. 'Why don't we build a new village here? We can bring in outcasts and traders for prosperity. It would be the perfect cover for us, as it's clear that no shinobi has been her for centuries.'

' **And how do you expect to get people to arrive here? What are we going to call it? Who will lead?** ' Kurama asked from were he lay in the meadow.

'How about…Yorugakure? Only because I stumbled upon this place at night when the moon was full. I can send out shadow clones to find shinobi and civilians, and I think I have a way to find leaders…' I looked up at the Bijuu that ringed me with a small glint in my eye.

' **Why do you want our help?** ' Matatabi asked, tilting her blue fire head to the side. ' **We are feared by everyone but you.** '

'Do you guys have a human form?' I looked around at the shocked faces of the Bijuu. Apparently they did. 'You guys could help me, because I can't do this alone.'

They all looked at each other before Saiken looked at me. ' **We'll do it.** '

'Yeah!' I returned back to the ancient buildings, setting about getting my, _our_ , new hidden village up and running.

 **Obito's pov**

In the three years that have gone by after Yuui's rampage, more and more of my shinobi and shinobi from other villages have been reported to have abandoned mission with the promise of something better. The same has been happening with merchants and traders. My best trackers have been sent out to find any traces of where they may have gone, but hey always come up empty.

"Lord Hokage, we have more reports saying that some of our shinobi are disappearing mid-mission," an Anbu said while kneeling in front of my desk. "The other Great Nations are saying the same. Some of their chūnin and jônin and even small groups of _Anbu_ are abandoning missions that were given to them to follow after some mysterious figure with the promise of a better lifestyle."

"I see," I turned to the village where repairs were just about complete. "Anything else?"

"There have been reports of a new hidden village appearing with the strength to rival even that of a Great Nation," a second Anbu said. "While there intent is unclear, they are still no threat to us."

 _Interesting._ I mused. "Send for teams seven, eight and ten. I am sending them on an A rank mission to this new village."

"Hai, Lord Hokage," the two Anbu disappeared from my office to fetch the shinobi I had requested.

 _Yuui is still no where to be found, a new hidden village has appeared, shinobi are abandoning missions for something better being offered mid-mission, traders and merchants are leaving…What the hell is going on?_ I rubbed my temples to ease the splitting headache I had received with the stress of our situation. _The five Great Nations are preparing to fight Yuui if she ever shows up again, more and more shinobi are being recruited to replace the ones that are leaving, and the amount of paperwork keeps getting bigger and bigger._

A knock that resounded from my office door pulled me from my thoughts. I allowed them entry and sat at my desk, looking at the Rookie Nine as Konoha had called them. They weren't rookies anymore, as all of them were chūnin.

"Whatcha need, Obito-nii?" Naruto asked with his signature grin.

I sighed before explaining the mission they all were going on. "We have reports of a new hidden village popping up way up in the north. I am sending all nine of you out as diplomats to secure an alliance with them while at the same time gathering intel on them. This mission should take at least four to five months to complete. You all leave tomorrow, but also pack for a long journey. The reports say that it is several days from any of the Great Nations."

"Awesome!" Naruto cheered, followed by Sakura punching him in the head.

"Be quiet, you baka!" Sakura hissed before turning to me. "What is this place called? I mean, if we get lost we should at least know what it's called, right?"

I nodded. "Reports say that this place has been named Yorugakure, but we still don't know about their leader hence the point of this mission. Now go."

"Hai!"


	10. Chapter 9

**Yuui's pov**

"Our mission was a success, Lady Yorukage," the jônin inclined his head, reporting for his squad of four. I looked up from my paperwork and nodded.

"Excellent work, Masaru," I smiled and ran a hand through my now much shorter hair. "You and your team can take the next few days off. You've earned it."

"Thank you, Lady Yorukage," Masaru and his team filed out of my office, shutting the door with a soft click. I leaned back in my chair and let out a soft sigh.

"You are doing pretty well, Yuui," a soft baritone voice spoke from the shadows. When I looked up, I was greeted by an Anbu mask with nine crimson swirls spiraling around the front and to the sides.

"It's only been three years, Kurama," I smiled at the human form of the Kyūbi. "We only announced ourselves to the world two years ago, so things are still very slow."

"But I still praise you for your hard work," I could detect the hint of a smile behind his mask. "It takes a lot to build a new village and recruit shinobi."

"Thank you, Kurama," I played with a strand of my shoulder length, indigo blue hair and sighed again. "I just worry about how the rest of the world is taking—"

"Lady Yorukage!" a recently recruited Anbu from Iwa burst through the door and knelt in front of my desk.

"Report!" I sat forward.

"Our scouts have reported a group of nine Konoha shinobi heading this way," the Anbu, codenamed Uma, reported. "They appear to have no malicious intent, but are still suspicious nonetheless."

"I see," I tapped my chin thoughtfully, the scarred tissue that had been there healed thanks to the help of the medical nin that had been recruited. "Let them continue. Based on your report, they might have been sent as diplomats. How much longer until they arrive?"

"Two days, Lady Yorukage."

"Alright, thank you, Uma. Dismissed."

"Hai!" he disappeared in a whirl of wind and left me alone with Kurama once more.

"I am going to recall my shadow clones at sunset today," I said, rubbing my temples. "I want no disturbance when I do so, or until 10:00 am the next morning, understood?"

"Of course, Yuui," Kurama inclined his head before exiting my office with a small flash of crimson.

I turned around in my chair and looked out at the view of the village I had been having my shadow clones build over the course of time. They had just finished building the path to the Divine Tree stump and the shrine around it. I smiled at the muffled calls of the merchants and the civilians that had settled into my village. It was so peaceful, but with the massive bounty that was placed on my head, I knew it wasn't going to last long until the dispute of my loyalty was settled.

 _I wish that the peace here would last forever, but I don't think it will._

 **Naruto's pov**

"When are we going to get there?" I whined, my feet aching from traversing the mountainside a few hours ago.

"Lord Obito said that it was several days from any of the Great Nations, dobe," Sasuke snorted from in front of me. Stupid stuck up prick. "We still have two to go."

" _UGH!_ " I groaned, traipsing through the underbrush. Everyone around me rolled their eyes in annoyance, but it couldn't be helped. This village was taking _forever_ to get to. Who in their right mind would build a village so far from civilization? It was stupid and taxing on the body.

SNAP! We stopped walking and were immediately on high alert. From out of the trees appeared a woman with a shin length, indigo blue braid, a purple crop top showing a red tattoo spiraling around her navel, white denim shorts, thigh high shoes and a navy blue overcoat that hung open around her body.

"Fancy meeting you all here," she spoke, her voice smooth like silk and covering me in a blanket of security. "It's been three years since our last encounter."

"Yuui!" Sasuke snarled, drawing his katana. "I've been waiting to kick your ass ever since that day."

"I'm terrified," she deadpanned, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked at Sasuke's sharingan activated eyes before surprising us with what she said next. "Are you going to tell them that I'm a shadow clone, or what?"

Sasuke stiffened before growling. "Well, if you're a shadow clone, then you wouldn't mind me killing you, right?"

"Allow me to say one thing first," Yuui took a step forwards towards Sasuke's katana. "You're in for a surprise when you arrive in Yorugakure."

With that, she impaled herself on the end of Sasuke's katana and dispelled with a cloud of smoke.

 **Yuui's pov**

I sat crossed legged on my bed with the eight other Bijuu in human form stationed around my house. I took a deep breath before dispelling all 400 shadow clones I had made to find recruits. Exhaustion exploded throughout my entire body, and I fell against the sheets, every bone in my body suddenly feeling like lead weights.

"Perhaps you should have done this in little bursts, Yuui," Matatabi advised from her position in the far corner of the room. I could only groan in response as sleep over took me.

"Oh well," I heard Chomei whisper. "Sleep well, Yuui. You need to be ready for the Konoha shinobi when they arrive."

 _Will do._ I thought before sinking deep into the black abyss of sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

**Yuui's pov**

 _Ah fuck!_ I groaned, sitting up from my sleeping position. I had a pounding headache and the rest of my body felt like I'd been lifting weights for hours. _This hurts like hell!_

Alas, I still had a village to run, so I stopped my complaining and got out of the bed, running my fingers through my hair to loosen out the knots that always seemed to find their way into it. I slipped on a fresh pair of clothes and threw on my Yorukage robe. It was a midnight blue with silver stars scattered around the fabric and finished with a white sash. I donned the matching hat and walked out of my room and to my office, hearing shouting and arguing long before I even opened the door.

"You cannot see Lady Yorukage right now!" my advisor, Yuki, shouted from the office and I could only sweat drop.

"We must see her," a male's voice tried to reason. "It's—"

"I don't care about your reasoning!" Yuki snapped, followed by the shuffling of papers. "She requested not to be bothered until at least 10:00 this morning. I suggest you leave until then."

"There is no need," I opened the office door and walked in. I saw the nine Konoha shinobi that Uma was talking about. "I will take over from here, Yuki. You are dismissed."

Yuki nodded her head and walked swiftly out of the room, muttering something only I caught. "Damn Konoha shinobi. Good luck, Lady Yorukage."

I took my seat behind my desk and clasped my hands together, laying them on the desk. "How may I help you?"

The male with a pineapple shaped ponytail stepped forward and bowed. "Lady Yorukage, we have been sent from Konoha as diplomats and request an audience with you."

"I see," I motioned to Son Goku, who was dressed in his Anbu uniform with four turquoise spirals on his mask, and whispered in his ear. "How much room do I have in my schedule, Son?"

"We can fit in a meeting just after your lunch break, Yuui," he whispered in reply.

I nodded before turning back to the waiting shinobi. "I will be able to meet with you in a few hours. Until then, you are free to explore the village or I can send for a tour guide to show you around. Whichever you pick, stay off the path to the mountain."

"A tour guide will be fine, thank you," the man nodded his head again.

"I'd actually like to explore, if you don't mind," a boy with sun kissed skin and golden locks piped up.

"That would be fine, just don't go on the path to the mountain," I nodded to the boy. I already knew who they all were, because a few hours before I dispelled all my clones, the one that had been scouting the forest transmitted her memories to me. I looked back to the man with the pineapple hairstyle. "Matatabi will be your guide for the time being until I can arrange for a more formal guide on such short notice."

"Thank you, Lady Yorukage," he bowed again.

"My pleasure," I smiled. "If that is all for now, you are all dismissed. I will have an Anbu send for you when it is time to meet."

"Well, fuck you too, Kakuzu! We can't just hand in our leader to the bounty collectors!" a loud, boisterous voice shouted from the hallway before the door slammed open, revealing a very pissed man with silver hair and magenta eyes. "Lady Yorukage, I—"

He stopped mid sentence when he laid eyes on the shinobi in my office. He stepped back with a sheepish smile. "I'll come back later, Lady Yorukage."

"I would appreciate that, Hidan," I growled to the man who shut the door softly. "Ignore him."

All but the pineapple haired man left the office. I cocked an eyebrow at the boy, questioning his actions. "Aren't you leaving as well?"

"About what that man said," the boy gave me a piercing gaze. "Why would he mention being handed over to the bounty collectors?"

Son's hand twitched to the blade at his side protectively while I remained unfazed. "That is an S class secret. Now leave my office before I make you."

He walked out swiftly, but not before giving a small apology. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose before calling Hidan and Kakuzu into the room. Hidan began apologizing profusely with several curses in between, but I held up a hand to stop him mid sentence. "Hidan, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't shout something so dangerous while walking through the hallway. The shinobi that were just here became suspicious, and I fear that they may link you and Kakuzu to the disbanded Akatsuki if you keep this up."

"My apologies, Lady Yorukage," Hidan dipped his head, having experienced my wrath firsthand when he made a mistake as bad as this before. Let's just say that he was glad to be immortal.

"And Kakuzu," I turned to his quiet partner. "I will not hesitate to turn _you_ in to the bounty collectors if you so much as _suggest_ that ever again, understood?"

"Yes, Lady Yorukage," he replied.

"Good, you are dismissed," I waved them away and they exited the room only to be replaced by a flustered Itachi. "Is something wrong, Itachi? You never get this flustered."

"Why didn't ou tell me my little brother was here?" Itachi hissed.

"Probably because I didn't know he was your little brother," I shrugged. "Besides, you're safe here. If he attacks you, then it will be considered a declaration of war against us. Stop worrying about him because he can't do _anything_ to you."

He let out a small sigh before nodding. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," I smiled. "Is that everything?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Alright," I nodded. "You may go."

He nodded stiffly before leaving the office. I let out a tired sigh. "This is going to be a long day, I can tell."

"I can cancel all of your meetings today if you need the rest," Son offered but I brushed it off.

"I'm fine. I just haven't felt this exhausted since we got started on the village, that's all," I looked at the pile of paper work I had and began sifting through it. I gasped about halfway through the pile. "A ninja academy, of course! I'll have to start construction on that right away."

After that, I set to work completing all of my paperwork so I would have time to scope out the best location for the ninja academy before my meeting with the Konoha nin.

 **Shikamaru's pov**

I sighed and shook my head. This was all such a drag. I was certain that I heard the Yoru nin say that they couldn't hand over their leader to the bounty collectors, but why would they do that? Unless…I pulled my bingo book out of my backpack and flipped through the pages. All of the Akatsuki members were removed once it was disbanded, which was a surprise. I stopped at the woman that we all had seen rampage around the village three years ago.

 _Entry:_

 _Name: Yuui Mitsubishi_

 _Age: 30_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Jutsu/Abilities: The fullest extent of her jutsu is unknown, though she has been seen to use wind and water, and her speed can match that of the Yellow Flash. Her dojutsu consists of the three Great Dojutsu: sharingan, byakugan and rinnegan. She is the only jinchūrikii left in the shinobi world, but has only shown the power of the Ichibi._

 _Reward: 30,000,000 ryo, dead or alive_

Above the entry, it showed a picture of when she had first arrived in Konoha; a shin length, indigo blue braid, a violet crop top exposing the seals above her heart, on her collarbones and on her neck, the indigo blue overcoat, her icy silver and cerulean eyes and the scars that she sported from the Third Shinobi War.

I froze in my tracks. The hair and the eye color of the Yorukage matched so perfectly, they could have been twins. Although the Yorukage had no scars, they could have been fixed with medical ninjutsu. Slowly, everything began to fit together. The Yorukage was Yuui Mitsubishi, and I needed to tell everyone else.

I shut the book closed with a snap and ran to where the others were meeting. I stopped in front of them, gesturing for them to gather around the book.

"What is it, Shikamaru?" Ino asked, gesturing to the book.

"Look at this," I flipped back to Yuui's page and showed them. A collective gasp came from the group.

"She looks just like the Yorukage," Sakura whispered. "It's just that the Yorukage doesn't have the scars, seals or hair length that Yuui does."

"Well firstly, hair length can be changed easily," I replied. "Secondly, her scars could have been fixed with medical ninjutsu, but where did all the seals go?"

"Her Anbu guard," Sasuke said. "His chakra levels were massive, and not to mention the mysterious four swirls on his mask. Almost like he was the Yonbi in a human form."

"Who is the Yonbi in a human form?" a feminine voice asked from behind us. She had hip length, azure hair with black streaks that almost looked like fire, a solid yellow right eye and a solid green left eye and her face looked almost cat like. Her headband emblem was a crescent moon with four smaller circles around it, pointing north, south, east, and west. "My apologies, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. My name is Matatabi, the guide Lady Yorukage sent for."

"Pleasure to meet you, Matatabi," Sakura smiled in greeting.

"Lady Yorukage told me that you are here as diplomats and would like to see how our village works, correct?" Matatabi asked.

"Yes, thank you for being our guide," I replied.

"The pleasure is all mine," and with that, our tour began, but I couldn't get the feeling of uneasiness I felt around her to go away.


	12. Chapter 11

**Yuui's pov**

I looked up from the last document I had to complete before lunch when I heard a soft knock on the door. I sighed softly and set it and the pen down. "You may enter."

In walked Matatabi, her headband flashing on her forehead. "Yuui, I get the feeling that those shinobi are suspicious of who we are."

I leaned back in my chair and rubbed my temple to ease my splitting headache. "I know."

A look of surprise crossed her face before she nodded. "What are we going to do about it?"

"The same way I told Itachi when he came in," I replied, sitting forward. "If they attack any one of our shinobi, it will be considered a declaration of war against us. We just so happen to be in that position where they can't do anything to us until they have secured a treaty, which I doubt will happen. I have no need for securing any trading ports or routes across the continent when I already established that with other continents. We have our own shinobi and a very strong trading post. Unless some crisis happens where it is all destroyed in one fell swoop, I have no need to be trading with any of the other Five Great Nations."

"I see," Matatabi nodded. "Your logic is very sound, and our military position is also a strong one, with shinobi from all of the Hidden Villages we have access to all jutsu known to shinobi. And you have access to all three Great Dojutsu. You never cease to amaze me, Yuui."

I smiled and let out a small chuckle. "Thank you, but I couldn't have done it without your help and the help of the other Bijuu. You all mean a lot to me, and I wouldn't trade you for the world."

"Thanks, Yuui," Matatabi laughed. "I will take my leave and let you finish you work."

"Thank you," I picked the document back and signed the bottom before setting it in the completed stack of paperwork. I sank into my chair and let out a sigh of comfort. I shut my eyes and lay a hand on them to block out the light while I tried to ease the headache that wasn't leaving. I opened my eyes to see a sunset and a meadow, and I immediately knew I was in my mind scape.

' **You haven't visited in a while, Yuui,** ' I looked up and saw Tsukii smiling down at me, her ten tails swishing with excitement. I chuckled and smiled at her.

'I have had many duties, and now I have some time to visit,' I replied, sinking into the soft grass of the meadow.

' **Are you happy that the scars on your face are no longer there?** ' she asked. ' **I know that they reminded you of being human.** '

'I don't regret getting rid of them, as it is protecting our identities,' I nodded, feeling the smooth skin that was once leathery ridges. 'But the feeling of being human is less without them. They reminded me that even though I am the last jinchūrikii, I could still scar. Now, I don't think anything is capable of that with the advancement we have made in medical ninjutsu.'

Tsukii nodded her head in understanding. ' **I am still proud of you, nonetheless. It takes a lot to build a village and make a name for yourself from nothing and I applaud you for it. Good job, Yuui. I am proud of you.** '

I looked up at her, eyes widening in shock. My entire life, I had been waiting to hear those words from someone, but I thought it was too good to be true. I felt my heart swell with pride and tears prick the corners of my eyes as my mouth broke out into a face splitting grin, laughter echoing throughout the meadow. 'Thank you, Tsukii. I never thought I'd ever hear those words.'

' **And I mean them. I mean everything I say, and I thank you for helping me recognize the good in everything. Good luck.** ' With that, I reopened my eyes to the office I was sitting in and stood up, ready to walk around the village that I had built with my bare hands. I took off my robe and hat, exposing what I wore underneath; a white crop top with matching denim shorts, thigh high shinobi sandals, and a black jacket that I zipped up partially to cover the seal that spiraled around my navel. I tied my hair out of my face and left the office, first telling Yuki where I was going and when I would be back so she wouldn't worry about me.

"Have fun, Lady Yorukage," she dipped her head, curly blonde locks bouncing with her movement. I nodded and stepped out of the building, feeling the sunlight warm my skin and the breeze tousle with my hair. I let out a sigh as I walked through the village, smiling when I saw children running around the village and hearing people talk excitedly amongst each other.

"Lady Yorukage," one civilian bowed his head before standing back up. "What brings you out of the office today?"

"I wanted to come and see how all of you were doing. Is the village treating you well?" I asked him.

He nodded happily. "It is everything I dreamed it would be. You do everything to make sure peace is maintained, and do the best for all of us. No other village would stand a chance against us, or you for that matter."

"That's wonderful news," I smiled. "Now, where do you suggest getting a bite to eat? I haven't had the time to explore all the places to eat yet."

"I suggest the dango shop a few blocks to the east," he pointed in the direction with a smile. "The food they serve is amazing."

"Thank you," I inclined my head in thanks. "Please enjoy the rest of your day, sir."

"Will do, Lady Yorukage."

I began walking in the direction that the civilian pointed to, and came across the dango shop. I could smell the dango cooking and walked in, lifting the flaps to find the Konoha shinobi chatting quietly.

"This is all so strange," Shikamaru sighed. "What to we tell the Hokage? That the village is hiding an S ranked criminal, or that the village may be acting as a place to hide the Bijuu."

"We should tell him both," Sasuke replied, chewing on his dango thoughtfully. "But he still wants us to gather information on the village. I think we should start with the place the Yorukage didn't want us to go to. It seems suspicious."

"You will be doing nothing of the sort," I spoke, stopping them short. All of their heads whipped to where I was standing in the doorway, eyes widening in surprise. "And I would appreciate it if you would go some place more private to discuss the orders of Obito."

I watched Sasuke's hand twitch towards his katana while Shikamaru began speaking. "When were you going to tell them?"

"Tell who?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"When were you going to tell your village that you are an S class criminal and a jinchūrikii, no less?" he clarified, standing up and looking me in the eyes.

"You have some nerve threatening me in my own village," I smirked. "Our meeting is cancelled. There will be no treaty between Konoha and Yoru, understood? I was going to wait until our meeting to tell you that, but hearing what you have to say now, I feel that it's a good time to tell you that. You have one hour to leave my village, or I will have my shinobi escort you to the gates and make sure you never have access to this part of the country ever again. Am I understood?"

"Of course, Lady Yorukage," Shikamaru was glaring at me the entire time.

"Oh, one other thing," I gave him a small smile. "Your theory about the Bijuu is correct. Be sure to tell Obito that as well." With that, I walked further into the stand and presumed to complete the task of getting lunch before I became even more cranky. _Dammit Obito. Looks like there might be war between us at this rate. And to think I was convinced that there was peace out here._

 **Obito's pov**

Not two weeks after I sent teams seven, eight, and ten on their mission did they come back with grim looks on their faces, confirming my fears.

"Lord Hokage," Shikamaru spoke. "We found out that the Yorukage is none other than Yuui Mitsubishi."

I shook my head. "That's what I feared. Anything else you found?"

"All of the shinobi and civilians that were disappearing went there," Sasuke replied. "And…"

"And…?" I pressed. This was bad.

"All of the Bijuu are there as well," Sasuke answered. "They seem to have a human form, and are protecting Yuui as jônin and Anbu agents. She managed to find out our purpose for being there within hours of us arriving, and she made us leave before we could form a treaty that she refuses to create."

"I see." _Dammit. I have to tell the other Great Nations about this, but I might not be able to stop them from launching an attack on her village._ "I think the only thing we can do now is call for a Five Kage Summit and work out a way to reclaim all of the Bijuu. Thank you for your work. You are dismissed."

"Hai," they all exited the room leaving me alone. I felt my heart clenching painfully in my chest, knowing that the next time I see the woman I loved would be on the battlefield. Even after her rampage through the village, and I wouldn't even call it that, it was the council that called her escape from the village a rampage, I knew she wouldn't kill the jinchūrikii without a valid reason. I sighed, wiping away the tear that had found its way out of my eye.

 _Let's just hope that this ends quickly. I don't want to have to declare war on Yuui just to make sure that she doesn't destroy the Five Great Nations. I want nothing to do with this, but it would make the village look bad. I guess now we've reached the point in this fight against Yuui where every decision I make will cause anger. And here I thought that war was over for good._


End file.
